New Beginnings
by Armymax6
Summary: Every one know's The How Thomas escaped WICKED while it was blowing up and all. But what happened after wards. These are the story's of Thomas and his friends living in the valley that they so graciously were given by the director of WICKED. But were are the Cranks...


**Hey guy's and girls Hope You Like It** :)

"Tom can you help me with the loft. these nails don't really work well." I climbed the ladder into the attic and saw what Brenda meant. The nail was flat against the wooden floor beam. "I'll go get some more." I said going down the ladder. I walked out of the door and walked all the way to the armory near the first house in town. I was surprised with all the progress we've made in the past couple of months. We already had a couple of houses and a big wall surrounding are small town. We haven't seen any cranks but I bet they'll be here at some point. Tom met Minho in the shop.

"Hey Minho Tom need more nails. the ones we got keep on flattening into flat patties." He turned and grabbed a handful of nails. To test them I tried to bend one with all my strength but couldn't. "You're not super shank. Just take em and go, I'ts almost winter and your house need's finishing. I'll come over later to help you speed up." He gave me a smile and then bustled me out the door.

Tom looked over to the woods. You're Probably thinking that it was stupid to build a wall around a forest. That was probably the smartest decision that we made. Now we could get lumber while staying safe inside our walls. I got back to find Brenda still smashing the bad nails into the planks. "Here" I said handing the better nails to her. She grabbed them and started to hammer again.

It's been a long couple of months.. Because there is more than 300 of us we were able to do our work quickly. We were able to get the wall up in about three months. The longest thing was making a house that fits three hundred. That took us a very long time. That took us all of the summer time. after that the work force split into a hundred different groups so although building a small house would be easier. We also were down 297 people to help. During the spring time there was a group of glader's who made a farm. We found a large infestation of deer in the forest, and I say infestation because there were millions of them. so we were good on hunting. With no one to hunt them they must have erratically spread. We also found sheep grazing in a near by field So now we shear them for beds and other thread needed needs

"Hey Mr. Deep in Thought why don't you grab a hammer and help me instead of staring into nothingness." I Grabbed a hammer and helped her finish up the attic floor. Minho showed up and helped us shingle the rest of the roof. By the time it was dark we had finished half of the roof and we had some furniture downstairs. "You two just make sure to sleep on the right side of the bed." Minho said jokingly when we were bringing the bed up the stairs. "Your such a clunk head" I responded sure that my cheeks were red.

Me and brenda have been dating ever since we left WICKED. No one cares that we are, when we went thru that transmat it was a clean slate for humanity. We were sent here so that we could survive while the world goes crazy. and because all of us are immune to the flare we are most likely going to live long safe sane lives here. We don't have electricity yet but it's something that'll happen in the next couple of years. Some of the people that escaped with us were engineers so we'll be have clean electricity like solar power and thermal. and because of the sun flares destroying the earth are thermal and solar energy collectors will be more effective.

After Minho left it was just me and Brenda. She was in the kitchen cutting up some venison for dinner. I went in and started to take the cut up meat and putting it on a skillet over the fire. "What are you making, it smells really good." She had hunger in her eye's. I see why. Once the venison was done cooking I sat down on the ground and inhaled the food. " Sorry I haven't been able to get a table. Making the upstairs took longer than I thought."

She looked at me a smile that said I told you so. When we first started making the house she said that it would take to long. She was right but I still think that it would be better for us to have an upstairs because if we do than it can be the bedrooms... This is the first time in a long time That I thought about it. Making a family has been a dream of mine, but because of all the work that we were doing I never thought we would live past the winter.

"Why are you just... staring at me like that" Brenda asked snapping me back to reality. I hadn't noticed that I was staring at her. "Nothing. Just thinking" I answered still partly in thought. "You told me after going through the trans mat that you were done thinking." She said looking a little worried. I gave her a smile and and brought my plate to the sink. " I was thinking that once the town is built and I get a job, that we could have a family." I was one hundred percent sure that I was blushing. She reached out for me to pull her up, but then pulled me down. She laughed when I hit the floor with a thud. " I think that would be a great Idea" She said. She crawled over to me, and kissed me.


End file.
